A Night with Roses
by HeartlessRegal
Summary: Regina and Daniel's "first time" together. ;) M for a reason. Stable Queen


I always wanted to write about how Regina lost her virginity to Daniel but never found the time to write it, especially since most of my other pieces are taking so much of my time. But it's finally finished and I hope you like it.

Sorry about the mistakes, that's all me.

I don't own any part of Once Upon A Time or any of their characters. I'm just a huge fan of Regina and Daniel and the actors who play them. Stable Queen forever 3

"Goodnight Regina." Cora whispers as she palaces a gentle kiss upon her daughter Regina's head. "Tomorrow is a big day for you after all, you are turning nineteen. Get some rest my dear, I love you."

"Goodnight mother "Regina replied while rolling over in her bed facing away from her mother as she closes the door. Fully aware how long it took for her mother to walk the corridor down to her own bedroom, Regina waited anxiously for the faint sound of a door shutting so she could make a silent getaway out her bedroom window to sneak out and spend some time with her love Daniel before she went to bed.

Once on the ground she walked quietly to the stables knowing that Daniel waited for her there. Daniel usually slept in the side house in a tiny room set aside for a stable boy but tonight he was to sleep in the stables to look after one of the new horse's Regina's families has just purchased. The stables had a side stall just large enough for a small cot and table just for these types of situations.

Regina opened the stable door as slowly and quietly as possible because she knew how those old doors squeak if opened to fast and might inquire her mother to look out her window to see what was going on. As soon as she shut the stable doors she whispered, " Daniel where are you? Daniel?"

Walking further in to the stables still no answer she again called his name but instead of an answer she was suddenly lifted up off the ground and spun around from behind. Letting out a small cry of excitement and surprise, " Let me go Daniel, let me go."

Laughing behind her, Daniel set her down on the ground but instead of letting her go he spun her around so he could see her. Rapping his arms around her lower back he just looked at her. "My god you are so beautiful."

Regina could not help but smile at his choice of words. Before she could return the favor saying something to him his mouth was on hers. She could never resist his kiss. She brought her hands behind his head to the nape of his neck to bring them even closer. It started slow. Regina's lips were soft against his and felt like they belonged there. Regina parted her lips as Daniel's tongue invaded her mouth furiously looking for hers. Hungrily their tongues met and they twirled and twisted together until both were out of breath. When they finally parted their foreheads were still pressed against each other's while they caught their breath.

"I Love you Daniel." Regina finally broke the silence after what felt like forever.

Not letting Regina out of his hold he simply replied." I love you too. With all my heart I will love you now and forever." She can only smile and look up into his beautiful blue eyes. How she can get lost in those deep blue eyes.

"Hey I have something to show you, come on."

Leading her into the small space where he was to sleep for the night, he had a beautiful bokay of flowers waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday Regina! I know I can't get you anything that will last because of your mother but I thought maybe I could go out and get you these."

She picks up the beautiful bokay of flowers up to her nose to smell the red roses. They were her favorite which is exactly why he chose them in the first place.

"Daniel thank you they are beautiful." Placing the flowers down she walked back into Daniels arms. "You know, my birthday isn't until tomorrow."

Just then the distant clock tower signaled the first stroke of midnight. Hearing the bell ring Regina giggled a little in Daniels arms. "Well I guess it's my birthday now"

Bringing her hands up to his face, she plants a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you for the flowers Daniel. I shall cherish them far more than any other gift I shall receive today."

His lips were on her's the minute she finished thanking him. Tracing kisses from her mouth to her neck he whispered. "You're welcome. Now I have another gift for you if you will allow me."

Regina's breathing hitched and could not comprehend his worlds; she was so overwhelmed with pleasure by his kissed she could not answer.

" Regina." He persisted through his kisses which now became more like love bites. But the only answer he got was his love breathing heavy and a gently moaning from her mouth. He could not stop himself from the sound of her enjoying what he was doing to her made him want her even more so he leaves her neck and travels back to her lips. He smashed into her lips and kissed her with a passion that was felt through Regina's entire body. She knows that she loves this man with all her heart but these feelings are still new to her.

Before he gets to ahead of himself, Daniel broke their lip lock and looked into her half opened eyes. "Regina I know we said we would wait but I don't think I can wait much longer. I want you so much right now."

With his words Regina stepped out of embrace and looked down at her already entwined fingers. She knew this would happen sooner or later. In her head she could not think on a more appropriate time but was she ready for it?

Seeing her distress Daniel took her hands in his and said, " Regina I love you. I would understand if you are still not ready, I don't want to push you but if you say yes I would be the happiest man in the entire world."

She looked up into those blue eyes full of love and longing she couldn't deny him anymore. She kissed him with an intensity which should have given him a clue to her answer but after they broke he still had this facial expression of waiting so she just smiles and let out the word we was looking for. "Yes."

After another moment of kissing, he pulled away from her lips and smiled wickedly; pushing her against a beam holding the stable together he started running his hand gently along her waist. At all times he kept his mouth connected to hers. She drew in a sharp intake of breath as he brought her silk night dress up and over her head. She stood there almost completely naked with just her under garments left on her body. She was a little self-conscious at first but she saw nothing but love in Daniel's eyes making her forget about her body being so exposed. Reaching her hand down to the hem of his shirt pulling off Daniel shirt, In almost in one swift motion she couldn't believe how much she wanted him in that moment. She never had a lust for anything but now she couldn't keep her hands off this man. She explored every inch of his upper half. His perfect chest, his rock hard abs, and his strong arms. How she loved being held in his arms.

"You're so beautiful." His husky voice whispered to her as he looked at his lover. "I love you," he moved down her body, in between her breasts and kissed her clothed breasts, when he left them his hands went to work, they were perfect and warm in his hands; a perfect size for him. Her breath hitched at his touch the sensation radiating though her entire body.

She arched her back due to the immense amount of pleasure she felt radiate through her body and that slowly descended lower. Daniel took advantage of Regina's pleasure and used it to free her from the cloth hiding her breasts. Once it was on the ground Daniel kissed his way down to her right breast and began kissing every area until he landed on her pink nipple. Hearing his love moan at his slightest touch made him egger to continue. He began sucking at her breast while placing his other hand to give the left the attention it deserved. He switched sides and gave the left he same treatment. By this time her felt Regina start to grow weak in the knees so he decided to bring her over to his cot. Carrying her over and lightly placing her on the cot he brought his lips back to hers for a slow and passionate kiss. Their tongues meeting each other in a dance much slower than before but this time it felt like a kiss that would bind them together forever.

Finally pulling away from her plump lips he took off his boots and pants along with the rest of her undergarments and marveled at her. She felt her cheeks blush at his eyes glaring over her entire body and instinctively Regina raised her hands to try to cover herself but Daniel gently took her hands successfully restraining her.

"Don't be ashamed of showing yourself to me Regina. I love every part of you." He said slowly as he slowly laid on top of her and brought his lips to hers once more.

"From here" He whispered as he placed small kiss on her forehead.

"To here." Continuing his kisses to her slender neck to her pulse point. He wanted to take his time with her but the moans he was receiving from his lover was going to cause him to combust soon but he had to control himself, so he continued his affectionate kisses stopping at each breast, sucking and kissing them making Regina cry out his name.

" To here" he groaned as he trailed his mouth to her tight stomach and down to each of her hip bones. He deliberately left her core alone knowing all too well how much need was surging though Regina's veins. He placed a single kiss on each knee cap and before placing his last two kisses on her ankles.

"Regina, I love you, every inch of you."

Regina's mind was reeling. She could not take this torcher much longer she was barely able to formulate a sentence but she was able to after a few quick breathes to regain some of her sanity.

"MMMM, I love you too….. Please Daniel, I need you. I can't wait any longer. Please."

With that Daniel brought his body up so he was face to face with his lover. Her bent down to give her a slow and passionate kiss that turned into a hungry lustful need for one another which gave Daniel his final confirmation. He lowered his hips so that the tip of his manhood was at her entrance. Regina let out a gasp when she felt him touch her where she was so longing to be touched. He ran his tip up and down her lips forcing a bit more pressure when he reached her clit. He could fell how ready she was for him but he kept his urges in check, he didn't want to hurt her in any way and since she was still a virgin he knew that she was going to have to get used to the felling him inside her.

" I love you Regina."

With that he slowly eases himself into her. He could fell how tight she was even after pushing just an inch into her and he immediately noticed his lovers face. She looked like she was in agonizing pain that it made him stop his entry and made her look him right in the eyes.

"Regina are you alright. We can stop if you want." She looked at his eyes that were filled with so much compassion and concern that she felt her heart melt at the sight.

With a steady breath, "Daniel I'll be fine, I love you. Keep going…. Keep going my love."

He could not wait any longer, he brought his hands to cup her face and he kissed her, and as soon as he felt her return his hungry kiss he entered her in one fluid motion ripping through her virginity in seconds.

Regina felt the intense pain as he entered her but her scream was smothered by Daniel's lips pressed against hers. He did not move immediately, he wanted her to become accustom to the feeling of him inside her. After a few seconds Daniel removed his lips from hers and began to kiss down her jaw until he reached her neck right next to her ear.

" I'm am going to start to move Regina, I'll go slow for as long as you need ok."

" Ok I trust you dear."

And with that he pulled almost completely out of her just too slowly thrust back into her. He heard her let out a long moan as her repeated his slow lovemaking to his one true love. Slowly he saw her face change from a slight painful shutter to a lovely lustful woman he didn't recognize but loved all the same.

Slowly Regina became accustom to the pace her love was setting and began meeting him thrust for thrust. Her breathing quickly became irregular but all she could think about was the man above her. He was completely in control of her but still the kindest and gentlest man in every way. Making sure that she wanted this, always concerned about how she was with the new sensation and the patience that most men probably wouldn't have once they claimed their prize.

She began low and lustful screams at each inward thrust she met.

"Daniel… O God, Daniel faster pleases ….Faster."

Daniel smashed his lips with hers and quickened his pace. It took all his will power not to lose control of his actions and completely ravage her but he gave her what she wanted none the less. He sunk deeper and deeper with each thrust and he could feel her start to quiver and shake. He knew that she was not going to handle much more and if he was being honest with himself neither was he.

Regina felt a strange sensation enter her body she had never felt before. Each thrust made her body grow tighter and tighter just begging for release. Her back bowed off the small cot with the overwhelming pleasure Daniel was supplying her. She could no longer keep herself in control of her own actions. Her eyes shut and her arms swung around her lover to bring them closer together if that was at all possible.

Daniel latched his lips to her neck kissing and biting as he trusted harder and faster bringing them ever closer to their climax.

Gasping for air, Regina could barely keep her mind to conform complete sentences through all the pleaser she felt coursing through her.

" Daniel, I… cant…o…god… please." Were all the words she could say in between each thrust and intake of short breath.

Daniel bringing his lips up to hers, devouring them in a passionate kiss. Allowing his tongue into her mouth their kiss was the final push that set her over the edge.

She all but screamed Daniel's name as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her inner core pulsing around him was his undoing. He came whispering her name as he spilled himself inside his love. Regina felt the warmth of his seed spill inside her and felt strangely at peace as her body came down form its first high.

"I love you Regina" He whispered in her ear as he slowly removed himself from her and sliding next to her on his tiny cot.

"Ahh" She gasped at the slight pain from Daniel removing himself but the pain was quickly forgotten when Daniel slid next to her and gently moved her so he could spend a few minutes holding and spooning with his true love.

After both a few minutes Daniel broke the blissful silences of each other just listening to the sound of their breathing . "My love how are you feeling." While placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

"MMM I feel completely and blissfully happy. " She sighed and snuggled more in to his embrace.

Daniel could not help but feel the same, he loved her even more for what they just shared together.

" I feel the same sweetheart but how are you doing, any pain or soreness? Women tend to feel more on their first time."

"Well I was in pain in the beginning but now I feel sore all over and a little discomfort in some places but you were more than a gentleman tonight and all I can say is thank you and I could never imagine sharing this with anyone else. I love you Daniel." She turned her body around so she was facing her love and placed her lips on his in a sweat and innocent kiss showing him her sincere gratitude. After they parted she kept her forehead connected with is not wanting that moment to end but they both knew that she would have to soon leave before any suspicions were to arise about he presence.

With a heavy sigh she turned away from him to swing her legs over the cot trying to grip the fact that she was leaving him after what they just shared together. It was in that moment that she noticed the blood that was on her inner thighs running down her legs. Hearing her small gasp Daniel was up and by her side in an instant. Seeing the slight horrified and embarrassed look on her downcast face Daniel brought his hand to her chin lifting it to his.

"My darling don't be embarrassed about this. It happens when women loss their virginity. It's perfectly natural." Standing in front of her he kissed her head and walked over the other side of the small stall grabbing a small towel and dunking it into the small basin of water he walked back to his lover who was watching his actions cautiously. When he finally returned she reached for the towel but he just offered her his hand helping her up off the cot. Once she was standing she once again reached for the towel but before she could, Daniel fell to his knees in front of her. She would have felt horrified if it wasn't Daniel kneeling so close to her womanhood.

" Allow me." he whispered. Slowly he traced the towel around her knees and inner thighs. He left her core for last since she was probably still a little sensitive. He heard her slightly moan when he got closer to his final destination and his heart soared. He looked up at her and he saw her eyes flutter shut. He could turn her into a quivering mess just by the slightest touch.

Reaching her core he heard her gasped and her eyes flew open.

" I'm sorry." He said slowly.

" No it's fine, that's just one of the places where I am still very soar."

Finishing up and placing the towel on his cot he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. He gathered her clothes and put on his pants. He hated that she was leaving him but he knew she had to.

After putting on her clothes he walked her up to the front door of the stables. He held her tight in his arms wanting their last few minutes together to be special. She was perfectly content in just being in his arms but he pulled away far enough to connect their lips together. She lips were so soft from all the kissing but not very buried. He knew if he did too much physical damage to her Cora would be curious. So for his final kiss of the night he kept it safe and caring. Full of the love that they shared that night. A way to always remember their first time together and hopeful for the nights to come.

When they pulled apart she placed a hand on his chest right where his heart was feeling the steady heartbeat just under her fingertips.

"I wish I could stay but I will be in here tonight." Gesturing to her hand "Think of me right before you fall asleep and I will always be in your dreams."

" Always my love. Always."

With that she opened the stable doors and crept back into her house. She left an innocent girl full of hope for a happy ending and she returned a mature woman knowing that she truly found it, with Daniel.


End file.
